


like a hand through frost

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: CoLu Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, CoLu, CoLu Week, CoLu Week 2017, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Like a hand swiped through frost, he vanishes, no longer able to haunt her.{CoLu Week 2017 Day 7: Frost}





	like a hand through frost

Dusky shadows gradually begin to give way to the light of early dawn. She hates this time of day, always has. 

Dawn signaled the end of this dream. 

His body is pressed against hers, warm skin on warm skin. For once, she lets herself relax in his arms, at least for now. But all good things must come to an end. She tenses as he presses a series of kisses to the back of her neck.

“Don’t go,” she begs quietly, rolling over to face him. It’s too late; he’s vanished like smoke on the wind.

Gajeel and Laxus are the first to say something to her, matching looks of concern in their eyes. 

“Lucy, you have to stop holding on like this, it’s not healthy.”

“You _have_ to let him go. There’s nothing you can do.”

She waves them off, ignoring them and their concern for her. It wasn’t healthy; she knew that. She doesn’t need them to tell her that. 

Bixlow looks at her with undisguised worry and sadness. He can tell what’s haunting her. But if she’s refused help, what can he do for her but stand by and watch?

After weeks of clinging to the illusion, she can’t handle it anymore.

“This is cruel,” she whispers to the darkness, a sob choking her words. “You’re _dead_. This is all in my head, it's an illusion. Stop doing this to me. _Please._ ”

Like a hand swiped through frost, he vanishes, no longer able to haunt her. 

And she breaks: ice shattering on pavement.

* * *

She jerks awake, breath coming in silent gasps and chokes. One hand presses to her chest, feeling the pulse throbbing like a drum under her shaking fingers. She turns, tangled in the sheets, to look at the man breathing softly beside her in the bed. He’s begun to shift around, no doubt disturbed by her sudden waking. She rests a hand on his shoulder, and soothed by her touch, he relaxes and eases back to sleep.

She watches him sleep, cataloging every detail of his face, his dark hair made darker by the dawn’s shadows, the scar crossing his eye, the way the light and dark fight a war over his face. She loves him so much.

But this she can’t handle. Not if her nightmares are going to be real.

* * *

When he wakes, her place in the bed is empty and long cool. There's a note left on her pillow.

_I can’t. I’m sorry. ~L_


End file.
